Another Chance
by Rori Potter
Summary: Hannah decided that she had made the wrong choice about saying no to Booth when he proposed. Three different times she tries to tell him this only to figure out something else.


Another Chance

Chapter 1

Another Time

The last time she had seen Booth was when things had ended after he had proposed to her. All of this had happened 8 months ago and everything had fallen apart around her. Of course she had tried to move on but nothing seemed to work. She moved from D.C. and went to New York – she couldn't bring herself to go back to where they had met. Now she was heading back to D.C. to try it all over again; she felt ready to begin a relationship that hopefully would end in marriage. Hannah took a deep breath and headed to the diner where she knew that Seeley would no doubt be.

**Laughter.**

That was the first thing she'd seen him doing. The smile reached across his face completely. Temperance was sitting across from his laughing as well. He made a face at her and she stuck her tongue out and snatched some of his pie. Wait, when did she start liking pie? That was when Hannah noticed something else – they were holding hands and to top it off Temperance was pregnant. Frozen, Hannah only moved when a loud honk motivated her to move to the sidewalk. With wide eyes, Hannah watched Seeley point to something on the computer. Temperance said something in response and Booth grinned in excitement. Hannah felt her breath escape her and stumbled back; she had to get out of here.

This was it, she decided. She had decided that Seeley was probably helping out Brennan pick out a house for her and her child. Knowing Temperance, she had decided that she wanted a child to pass on her legacy. Pushing the doors open, Hannah found herself starring at Booth – who sat alone. Relieved, Hannah began to make her over to Booth. But before she could reach him, Temperance had sat down in the seat next to him. Bewildered by the fact that Temperance was in a bar while pregnant, Hannah took a seat nearby.

"I just got some news," Temperance told him. Seeley looked at her curiously

"Is it good or bad," Seeley asked her after taking a drink. Temperance accepted a soda from the barkeep.

"Good," Temperance told him smiling. "I just got a call from our real estate agent." Her eyes sparkled as Seeley began to pout. "Apparently, we got the house. All we have to do is go and sign the papers, and then we will get the keys. From there we can figure out what to do next." Seeley gave her a thrilled grin.

**Excitement.**

"We need to sign those papers," Seeley told her. "What time did you set up?"

"I remember you told me that you had tomorrow off so I set up an appointment at 10 am," Temperance told him. She looked at him uncertainly; this was not something Hannah would normally associate with her.

"We'll have to head from breakfast with Parker but, yeah, we can definitely do that," Seeley informed her. Temperance smiled and gave him a kiss – a rather heated kiss, Hannah noticed. They pulled back; Booth's hand immediately went to Temperance's. A gleam on Temperance's hand made Hannah gasp in shock. Delicately lying on her left hand was an engagement ring.

The next time Hannah saw them, Temperance was pushing a stroller and Seeley was holding her hand as they chatted on their way to the Jeffersonian. Hannah pushed herself closer to get a better view. She could see a little girl fast asleep. The beautiful baby had Temperance's face and hair but the eyes of Seeley. Hannah's head jerked up when she heard Temperance laugh.

"No, Booth you cannot take her with you to work – it's too dangerous," Temperance chastised him amused. "Angela has had her son in the day care for months and it means we are always closer to her; we can even check in on her." Booth sighed.

"I guess you are right," Booth agreed.

"Booth we have to get out wills re-written today, you know," Temperance told him. She went quite for a while. "I don't want what happened to me, to happen to her."

**Sadness and understanding.**

"We've got Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and hell – if it comes down to it – the squinterns," Booth pointed out. He pulled Temperance closer to him. "Nothing will happen to her if something happens to us." Hannah had seen enough – they were meant to be together.


End file.
